Lilly merah
by risky.maharani.7
Summary: kyumin yaoi bunga lilly merah (cinta yang tak tertahankan) oneshoot


**Lilly merah (cinta yang tak tertahankan****)**

Pairing: Kyumin (oneshoot)

Rate: T

Genre: Romance

Happy Reading..

=========================================~=kyumin=~=====================================================

Kyuhyun terbaring di ranjang king sizenya,matanya terus terpaku menatap langit-langit kamar.

'Tok tok tok'

"Hm" gumam kyuhyun pelan

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya"

'Krieet'

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan lelaki mungil yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

"Sedang apa?"

kyuhyun diam,terlalu malas menjawab pertanyaan orang yang kini sedang melangkah mendekatinya.

"Hey!"

"Tidak kah kau lihat jika aku sedang berbaring di ranjang?! Idiot!"  
Bentak kyuhyun kesal

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan dan ikut tidur telentang di samping kyuhyun.

"Apa asiknya melihat langit kamar? Lebih baik kau ikut denganku bermain di luar. Cuaca sedang cerah hari ini"

"Malas"

Kyuhyun memilih memejamkan matanya

"Kau tidur lagi? Cih! Dasar kerbau!"

"Itu lebih baik dari pada kau kucing liar!"

"Ayolaah kyu~ Jangan bersikap kekanakan begini~"

"Ck! Hentikan!"  
kyuhyun beringsut menjauh

"Aku tak tau kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, tapi... Aku dengan sunny tak sengaja bertemu tadi dan kami memutuskan untuk makan siang sampai akhirnya kau datang... Dan ... Dan marah seperti ini..."

"..."

"Kyu~ Jangan marah~"  
Rengek sungmin,tangannya bergerak memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

'Deg deg deg deg'

'Kau membuatku tersiksa lee sungmin!'  
Batin kyuhyun

menarik nafas pelan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Min..."  
lirih kyuhyun

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tanya saja, memangnya ada apa kyu? Katakan! Bukankah kita sahabat? Aku akan menjawab sebisaku"

sungmin memasang senyum lebarnya tak menyadari wajah kyuhyun yang mengeruh.

"Tidak jadi" ujar kyuhyun dingin

"tapi tadi kau..."

ucapan sungmin terhenti dengan perginya kyuhyun keluar kamar.

"dia kenapa?" gumamnya

=========================================~=kyumin=~=====================================================

"Sahabat, sahabat , sahabat , tidak lebih"

Kyuhyun meneguk winenya perlahan. Matanya tertutup menikmati suara dentuman musik yang memekakan telinga.

"Kau selalu terlihat kacau akhir-akhir ini, ada masalah?"  
Tanya kangin si bartender.

"Ya, masalah hati"

"Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"  
kyuhyun mengangguk samar

"Mungkin"

"Haah! Dasar anak muda"  
Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Cih! Seperti tak pernah muda saja"  
Celetuk kyuhyun

Kangin terkekeh pelan

"Hey! Dengarkan aku"

kyuhyun menatap kangin malas.

"Kau masih 18 tahun. Perjalananmu masih panjang... "

"Ya, tapi aku..."

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya,tunjukanlah. Beri dia perhatian dan kasih sayang. Aku yakin dia akan membalas perasaanmu"

Kyuhyun tertegun

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau perasaanmu jika kau bahkan tak pernah memperlihatkan padanya"

"Kau dengarkan? Sekarang pulanglah jangan terus datang ke tempat seperti ini. Aku takut masa depanmu rusak"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera pulang.

=========================================~=kyumin=~=====================================================

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sungmin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau sudah pulang kyu? Darimana saja? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun? apa kau.."

Sungmin terdiam saat kyuhyun mencium dahinya-kebiasaan kyuhyun-.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memberikan bunga lilly merah pada sungmin.

"Untukku?"  
Tanya sungmin polos

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan kyu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dan mengacak rambut sungmin gemas.

"apa salahnya memberi bunga padamu? Apa ada larangan tidak boleh memberi bunga pada lelaki?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, tapi ..."

"Sudahlah,lebih baik kau pulang. Ini sudah malam"

"Kau mengusirku? Kau masih marah?"  
Tanya sungmin cemas

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu"

Sungmin mendesah lega.

"Baguslah! Uhm,kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku menginap?"

"Tentu"

=========================================~=kyumin=~=====================================================

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan,sedikit mengernyit mendapati cahaya silau dari matahari .

"Sudah pagi"  
Gumamnya

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dan tertegun melihat sungmin yang tidur telungkup di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi sungmin,mengecupnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu"  
Bisik kyuhyun lirih nyaris tak terdengar.

Perlahan kyuhyun turun dari ranjang dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Tepat setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup mata sungmin terbuka.

Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi

"Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"kau memberiku bunga lilly lagi!"  
Bentak sungmin,matanya mendelik tak suka pada kyuhyun.

"Kalau tidak suka buang saja"  
Jawab kyuhyun acuh,fokus mengunyah sarapannya.

"Tidak! Aku akan menyimpannya"  
Sungmin memasukan bunga dari kyuhyun ke dalam tasnya dan tersenyum puas.

"Kenapa..."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya?"

"Uhm, bukankah itu tanda rasa sayangmu padaku? Jadi aku menyimpannya"

"Sayang?"

"Ya, sayang antara sahabat!"

'Sahabat..., lagi-lagi hanya sahabat'  
Batin kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menaruh sendok di atas meja.

"Aku selesai, cepatlah! Aku tunggu di depan"  
Ujar kyuhyun dingin

Kyuhyun mengambil kunci motornya dan berjalan ke bagasi rumah.

Sungmin terdiam

"Kenapa tak di habiskan?"  
Gumamnya,matanya melirik makanan kyuhyun yang masih tersisa banyak.

Kyuhyun mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan sedang. Sedangkan sungmin yang di boncengnya tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kyu"

Sungmin menyimpan ponsel di saku celana dan memandangi kepala belakang kyuhyun.

"Hm?"  
Gumam kyuhyun pelan

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

'Deg!'

Kyuhyun terdiam

"Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersentak,dan berdehem sebentar.

"Untuk apa?"  
Tanya kyuhyun

"Tak ada, hanya saja aku merasa kau menjauhiku padahal kita selalu bersama dari kemarin"

"Aku tak menjauhimu"

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kau menjauhiku kyu?"

"Perasaanmu saja"

"Hmm"  
Gumam sungmin mengerti.

"Jadi, bolehkah aku memelukmu?"  
Tanya sungmin lagi

"..."  
Kyuhyun tak menjawab

"Tidak boleh ya? Ya sudah"  
ujar sungmin kecewa.

Mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Hanya suara mesin motor kyuhyun yang terdengar.

"Kyu, apa maksudmu memberiku bunga lilly merah?"

Ujar sungmin memcah kesunyian (bahasa apa ini?-_-)

"Haruskah aku menjawabnya?"  
Tanya kyuhyun balik

"Cih!"  
Sungmin berdecih pelan dan kembali terdiam

"Kyu?"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku tau arti dari bunga lilly merah tapi aku tak mengerti,kenapa kau memberikannya padaku"

Kyuhyun menghentikan motornya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

"Bodoh"

"Eh?"

"Kau tau arti dari bunga lilly merah tapi tak mengerti kenapa aku memberimu bunga itu"

Hening sejenak

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang

"Aku mengerti, kau menolakku kan? Baiklah aku tak akan lagi memberikanmu bunga itu"  
Ujar kyuhyun dingin,matanya tertutup rapat menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Bu bukan seperti itu, aku hanya.."

"HANYA APA?!"  
Teriak kyuhyun frustasi

Sungmin terdiam.

Kyuhyun mencabut kunci motornya dan menarik sungmin ke dalam taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

'Bruk!'

Sungmin meringis merasa sakit pada punggungnya yang membentur pohon.

"K..k..kyu..." ujarnya tergagap

"Kau pura-pura tak mengerti atau memang tak mengerti?"

Matanya tajamnya menatap sungmin intens

"A...aku... me... memang tak mengerti"  
Jawab sungmin terbata

"Sama sekali tak mengerti?"  
Tanya kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin mengangguk polos

Perlahan kyuhyun menurunkan keuda tangannya dari bahu sungmin.

"Sudahlah! Tak ada gunanya juga aku mengatakannya padamu, toh aku sudah tau jawabannya"

kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan sungmin yang masih diam kebingungan.

=========================================~=kyumin=~=====================================================

Sungmin terus bergerak gelisah di bangkunya. Dia benar-benar merasa risih karena kyuhyun tengah duduk diam di sampingya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Kyu, bicaralah. Jangan mengacuhkanku"  
Ujar sungmin memohon

Kyuhyun bergeming,memilih mengeluarkan novel dan membacanya dalam diam.

Sungmin menghela nafas pelan,tubuhnya menyender lemah di kursi.  
Sungmin menatap sekeliling, ruang kelas ini sudah kosong sejak semenit yang lalu.

"Kau tak pulang kyu?"  
Tanya sungmin

"Kau duluan saja"  
Jawab kyuhyun

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas

"Boleh aku memelukmu kyu?"  
Tanya sungmin takut-takut

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan lee sungmin?"  
Tanya kyuhyun balik

Sungmin tersentak.

"Kyu..."

"Lee sungmin..."

Kyuhyun menoleh,menatap lurus mata sungmin.

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, jangan datang ke rumahku, dan jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku!"

=========================================~=kyumin=~====================================================

Sungmin menutup matanya,menidurkan tubuhnya di atap sekolah. Sudah seminggu mereka tidak bertemu, sungmin merasakan ada yang hilang dalam dirinya. Sungmin akui,dia rindu kejahilan-kejahilan kyuhyun padanya. Kebiasaan kyuhyun yang selalu memeluk dan mencium mata dan dahinya serta bunga lilly yang tak pernah lagi kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Sungmin sadar,sangat sadar jika kyuhyun mencintainya. Tapi sungmin selalu menutup mata selama ini. Sungmin hanya ingin kyuhyun hidup normal. Sungmin tak ingin kyuhyun menjadi dirinya. Menjadi seorang gay.

"Pulang"

Suara bass kyuhyun terdengar,mata sungmin terbuka perlahan.

"Kyu?"  
Sungmin menatap tak percaya,melihat kyuhyun yang berdiri di depannya.

"kau membuat orang tuamu cemas! jangan kabur lagi dari rumah!"  
Bentak kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum dan menghambur memeluk kyuhyun.

"Kemana saja kau kyu? Kemarin aku mendatangi rumahmu tapi kau tak pernah mau membukakan pintu untukku dan kau tak datang ke sekolah! Membuatku kesepian selama seminggu ini"  
Ujar sungmin parau.

Kyuhyun masih diam tak ingin membalas pelukan sungmin.

"Lepas ming"

Sungmin menurut, dengan berat hati melepas pelukannya di leher kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu sungmin.

"Kau sudah tau tentang perasaanku kan?"  
Tanya kyuhyun

sungmin hanya diam memandang wajah kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau normal"  
Jawab sungmin lancar

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar jawaban sungmin.

"Ma... maksudmu?"

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku, akupun sama tapi..."

Senyuman kyuhyun yang tadi muncul kini memudar mendengar kata " tapi " di ucapan sungmin.

"Aku ingin kau normal, aku tak ingin kau jadi gay sepertiku"

"Jadi selama ini kau menyakitiku hanya karena alasan itu?"

"..."

"Ayolaah lee sungmin! Tak usah munafik! Gay sudah lumrah tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan!"

"..."

"Kau hanya ingin mempermainkankukan? Kau sengaja kan membuatku seperti ini!

"Kyu, ak..."

"Kau pura-pura tak tau tentang perasaanku yang sudah ku perlihatkan secara jelas!"

"Ak..."

"Aku selalu memberimu bunga lilly merah, mencium dahimu! Memelukmu saat tidur! Mengecup kedua matamu saat kau bersedih! Dan menjahilimu agar kau tertawa! Tapi kau malah menutup mata! Menyakiti perasaanku!"

"Demi tuhan cho kyuhyun! Jangan kekanakan! Kau fikir aku tak sakit hah?! Aku juga mencintaimu! Tapi aku hanya ingin kau normal itu saja! Meskipun gay sudah lumrah tapi tetap saja hal itu masih mengganjal di mata orang lain! Karena itu aku berpura-pura selama ini. Bersikap seolah-olah aku tak mengetahui perasaanmu!"

"Kau lebih mementingkan orang lain? Kau lebih mememntingkan ucapan orang?"

Sungmin terdiam

"Kau tak memikirkan kebahagiaanku? Kebahagiaanmu?"

Sungmin semakin tersudut,kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi

"Kau sengaja membuatku mati perlahan? Sengaja membuat nafasku sesak karena cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain?"

Kyuhyun berjalan maju sedangkan sungmin terus berjalan mundur hingga dirinya membentur dinding.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh sungmin mencegah sungmin untuk kabur.

"Berhenti membuat alasan! Berhenti mendengar ucapan orang lain! Lihat aku! Fokus padaku! Bersikaplah egois! Anggap saja orang yang menghina hubungan kita adalah sampah! Berbahagialah denganku, jangan terus menyiksa dirimu!"

Sungmin menunduk,air matanya meluncur melewati pipinya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyimpang kyu, apa itu salah?"  
Tanyanya lirih

"Aku tak perduli! Biarpun aku tak normal! Menyimpang! Dan di pandang jijik oleh semua orang, aku tak perduli! Aku hanya perduli padamu! Aku hanya ingin meraih kebahagiaanku! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia bersamaku"

'Greep'

Kyuhyun membawa sungmin dalam pelukannya membuat sungmin semakin terisak.

"Dengarkan aku lee sungmin"

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang sia-sia"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan,kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"Saranghae.."

Bisiknya

"Nado saranghae"

Chu~

THE END

Ceritanya pasaran banget kan ya... :'v

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ...

Thks...


End file.
